Waiting the Poem
by PrincessofLa
Summary: Based off Waiting by A Spot Of Bother


Dear God. Three nights writing-An hour and a half typing. Plus the 3ish hours reading the original story. 13 written pages- 7 typed. 30 written stanzas- 33 typed. 887 words- 3,534 characters. ... and it's finished

Based off [link] by A Spot Of Bother

* * *

I don't know you  
But I remember you  
That day I ran into you-  
I didn't know what I was doing  
But I'm glad I did

I barely knew you three days  
and we made out on a street corner  
Our first kiss  
But it felt right  
Like I'd known you a thousand years

The movie sucked  
We almost fucked  
Right there in that alley  
But that fucking phone  
Ruined out night

We spent the night together the other night  
We've known each other for how long?  
I started it  
I know  
Little virgin boy fucked up  
But we shouldn't let this end

Jail bait  
I'm jail bait  
Cradle robber  
You're a cradle robber  
Fuckbuddies  
You were fuckbuddies  
Angry  
She's angry

It's not my fault?

Let's start this slow  
Public Places  
With friends  
Like your roommate  
Like him  
Like him?  
Did you like him?

You saved him  
You looked out for him  
How come you never said anything  
It's an act. Ain't it?  
I mean… you really are a sweet guy  
… you just like to use your fists

You made time to watch me compete  
My friends met you  
My best friend  
She gave you the "make me happy" speech

I got hurt  
You broke the rules to watch over me  
And then  
That asshole said a few harsh words  
Only words  
And you were at his throat  
I wouldn't let you  
Break his bones  
Thanks for the thought  
But I'd rather you be on this side of the glass  
-With me-

Someone close to me  
Made me think  
Do I love you?  
Do I even like you?  
Then why isn't it that simple?  
And then you kissed me  
-It was a question-  
-It was an answer-  
Had I not been injured  
We both know what would have happened

What is this?  
-this-  
I may have ruined a moment  
But it needs to be asked  
Where does everything leave us?  
A pretty good place.  
-Do I love you-  
…I just might

I couldn't sleep  
But you tried to make me  
I couldn't  
I went for something  
-water-  
You followed me  
and made me talk  
Did you always know it was me?  
Two in the morning  
Heavy questions aren't a good idea  
Goodnight

Those memories that never happened  
Do they really mean anything?  
We're together  
Isn't that enough?  
I never could remember them  
And now I do  
and it's tearing me apart

Can I bring it up?  
I can't now  
Not with your roommate here  
and he's been gone an hour  
and I still can't ask  
But you dragged it out of me  
and then you kissed me  
and suddenly it didn't matter  
At least…  
-That's what I told myself-

My brother almost caught us together  
We weren't going anything  
but still…  
He's with a girl  
And it's weird  
Our family was pretty…  
Pretty fucked  
And my dad was an asshole  
My brother took me away  
But he let someone get away

Oh god!  
You met him  
You met my brother  
I was pretty sure I was going to  
die  
vomit  
have a heart attack  
He suggested staying the hell away from me  
You wouldn't  
and you stayed

My birthday  
We're alone  
Just us  
alone  
Can I?  
You seem apprehensive  
I guess not  
"Will you?"  
I smiled  
I really know how to get  
Under your skin

I had another dream  
I can't explain it  
but I am nobody  
I am nothing  
I was nobody  
I was nothing  
I woke up in your arms  
You pulled me closer  
and I fell back asleep

It fell apart  
the last time  
I don't know what happened  
but I remember  
you faded  
and I couldn't help  
I couldn't do anything  
and it killed me  
because…  
Because I could feel

I needed to talk  
To you  
So I let myself in  
and I was horrified  
-nobody-  
You lied.

We pretended  
That it meant something

I hit you  
You held me

Confrontation  
Conversation  
Confession

You think I'd leave?  
You think I'd leave?  
You think I'd leave?  
I won't leave  
I won't leave  
I won't leave  
I can't leave  
Because  
I care

"Are you guys okay?"  
I don't know  
a whole week went by  
before I called you  
-Circles-  
And there we were  
At the graveyard  
You're arm around my shoulder  
for the first time  
in a week

Time to meet your mom  
I had no idea  
We never talked about your parents  
-Story time-  
Can I wrap myself around you?  
Things were bad for you guys  
-Snap-  
She was your mom  
And your friend  
your roommate  
would leave his window open for you  
It was that bad

This time is different  
because  
I care

And then  
That car  
In a sad, sick way, I was glad  
glad that I didn't have to watch  
This time

And then you were there  
arms around me  
holding me tight  
for the last time

I felt nothing  
and then  
I felt everything  
You  
I had to hold onto you  
I called your name  
-Once-  
-Twice-  
-Three times-  
-four-  
And you were alive  
-This was the last time-  
No way we could do this all over again  
I held you  
and as the ambulance came closer  
I held you tighter

We lived  
concussions  
cracked ribs  
and shattered legs  
We lived

So please  
Kiss me  
Let's stop running


End file.
